


this delicate thing we've made

by glazedsun



Series: Stigmatized [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedsun/pseuds/glazedsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Duncan's first night back in Chicago, Brent decides to surprise him with a romantic night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this delicate thing we've made

**Author's Note:**

> written for a kink meme prompt, asking for a super romantic night, slow seduction, and including the shenanigans of seabs attempting to cook.
> 
> title is from the darren hayes album of the same name.

_dinner at 7. b here or b kaners mullet! x_

As soon as he read the text from Brent, Duncan shook his head in amusement. He sent a quick text back to the other man before taking his bags out of the trunk. He should have been surprised that Brent even knew he was already back in Chicago. In reality, he wasn't. Even before they had taken their relationship to another level, they'd shared an unexplainable, nearly psychic bond. It was something that he never thought much of… it was just there. 

****

Duncan always liked to be a few minutes early anywhere he was going, and that night was no exception. At ten till seven, he found himself digging the key to Brent's house out of his pocket and letting himself in. Ever since Brent had given him a key, it had become a habit to just let himself in without thinking. Once he was sure that the door was locked behind him, he bent down to greet the two dogs that had come running to see who walked in.

"Seabsie?" Duncan called out, looking around in confusion as he walked through the house to try and find his lover.

"In here!" came the familiar voice from the kitchen. Duncan couldn't help it; a smile instantly came across his face. While they had talked over the phone a few times during the off-season, there was nothing quite like hearing that voice in person. They hadn't seen each other since the Convention, and Duncan had been looking forward to this moment.

When he reached the kitchen, he had to cover his mouth to suppress a laugh at the sight in front of him. A clearly tense Brent stood in front of the stove, tongue sticking out and hand towels draped over each shoulder. The normally pristine kitchen was a disaster area, unlike anything Duncan had seen in that room in ages. The laughter faded from his lips when he caught sight of the kitchen table. It was already set, complete with candles waiting to be lit, a bottle of wine, and even

"… roses?" Duncan said out loud, raising an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have figured you for that," he teased as he walked over to greet Brent, pressing a light kiss behind his ear.

"It was either roses or those ridiculously colored daisies," Brent retorted with a smile, twisting his upper body so that he could give Duncan a quick kiss to his lips. "Didn't feel the need to announce to the store just how gay I am, though." 

At that, Duncan snorted and shook his head. "Don't worry, man, it's pretty obvious without you needing rainbow flowers." He ducked out of the way of Brent's retaliating elbow, smirking and taking a step back. "What's all this, anyway?" He asked, leaning to the side so he could get a better view of what was currently going on on the stove.

"A science experiment," Brent dead-panned, giving Duncan a look over his shoulder.

"Looks like one," was Duncan's retort, as he reached for a wooden spoon and poked at the pot of sauce. "I don't think it's supposed to smell like that, Seabsie."

At those words, Brent's face went bright red. "Well, actually," he stammered, stealing the spoon from Duncan's hand to stir the sauce, "I kind of…. burnt it the first time. So it's… just the pot that smells. You know, what I didn't have the patience to scrape off while I have the pasta cooking." All Duncan could do was stare at Brent, unable to hide the way that he gaped at his lover. He knew that Brent was no chef, but burning jarred sauce? It was almost impressive. "Just shut up and let me finish cooking for you," Brent muttered, still red.

"Okay, okay," Duncan backed off, pressing a kiss to the other man's temple. "I'll feed your dogs." He made his way to the laundry room, two hungry dogs at his heels, but paused before he left the kitchen. "You might want to add a little bit of oil to the noodles so they don't get all sticky." When he heard mutters along the lines of 'I'll show you sticky, asshole', he rolled his eyes and finally went about the task of feeding the dogs.

****

When Brent finally let him back into the kitchen, Duncan found himself even more shocked than before. The younger defenseman had gone all out with his presentation. The lights were dimmed just enough that the flicker of the candles was the main focus. In the background, soft music played. It took Duncan a moment to focus in on what was playing, but he smiled when he caught it. He had expected some of Brent's cheesy country music, but instead it was jazz standards that set the mood. It was all so unexpected that Duncan couldn't even find it within himself to try and mock Brent for it. Seeing the nervous expression on Brent's face was downright adorable. In that moment, he didn't look like a 25-year-old who was paid to hit. He looked like an anxious teenager on his first date. And while it wasn't their first date, it was the first time that Brent had ever done anything like this for him in the just under two years they had been together. Duncan smiled, suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed himself. He walked over to press a kiss to Brent's cheek, taking a seat as Brent shooed Stanley and Knox outside.

"Are you going to tell me what all this is for now?" Duncan asked, his normally soft voice even softer than usual.

"Why do I need a reason?" Brent asked, still nervous despite the smile on Duncan's face. He grabbed two plates heaping with food and brought them to the table, setting one in front of Duncan and the other at his seat.

"You've never done anything like this before," he pointed out, taking in all the food in front of him. There was garlic bread, salad, and the main course in front of him. It was a simple dish, just chicken breast and pasta, but the fact that Brent had risked burning down his kitchen to make it for him was pretty special.

Brent looked over at Duncan from where he was pouring them each a glass of wine. He shrugged and handed Duncan one of the glasses, finally sitting down. "I know I've been a little weird since Sharpy's wedding," he admitted. "And I've missed you, so I just… wanted to do something special before it's back to business and before you're back to doing everything with Kelly."

At the mention of Kelly, Duncan drew his lower lip into his mouth with his teeth. The last thing that he wanted to do on a night that was supposed to be about him and Brent was to cause a fight over his fiancée. "You've always been weird," Duncan teased gently, trying to lighten the mood instead.

It seemed to work. Brent snorted, scoffing, "Oh, look who's talking, Jigsaw." Duncan leered at Brent, causing him to both shudder in fear and laugh. After he composed himself, he lifted his wine glass, toasting, "to us, and to another year of kicking ass out on the ice together."

Duncan clinked his glass against Brent's, trying not to smirk. That was his Brent, ever the romantic poet.

****

The meal itself was surprisingly edible. Sure, it wasn't anything too spectacular, and the chicken might have been a little dry, but it was better than Duncan had expected. They spent most of the meal in light conversation, talking about a variety of things and joking together. It was nice, sharing an intimate moment like this. There were gentle touches, knees pressed together. There were even a few brief tomato sauce-flavored kisses before the food was gone.

After they finished eating, Duncan leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his stomach and letting out a content sigh. The sigh ended in a huff of a laugh as he watched Brent eye the mess in the kitchen. He could tell the other man was becoming anxious about the mess, and he put on a pout. "You can clean up later, come relax with me on the couch."

Without any hesitation, Brent shook his head. "Can't leave it like that." While he hadn't made the move to get up yet, Duncan knew that it would be any minute.

"I will never understand your OCD about keeping the kitchen clean," Duncan sighed, reaching to finish off his second glass of wine. Despite barely ever using his kitchen, Brent was insistent on keeping it spotless. What got Duncan, though, as well as everyone else on the team, was just how messy the rest of Brent's house was. It was an odd contradiction that Duncan didn't think even Brent could explain.

"If you help me it'll get done faster?" Brent suggested, giving Duncan those puppy dog eyes that he knew Duncs could never resist.

Duncan groaned, leaning his head back. All he wanted to do was crawl into his partner's lap and have a lazy make out session, and keep the romance going instead of interrupting it with dishes. When Brent looked at him like that, though, Duncan melted. He caved when he saw Brent stand up, and let out an unhappy sigh. "You owe me," he muttered, standing up and grabbing his plate.

"I cooked you dinner," Brent retorted, clearly doing his best not to start laughing at Duncan's petulance. Usually it was the other way around; it was interesting to have the roles reversed for once. Duncan whined when he couldn't argue that point, but walked over to Brent and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "Thank you for that," he murmured to Brent, who grinned and walked over to start the process of cleaning up.

They quickly formed a routine with the dishes that was going well until Duncan took it upon himself to splash Brent with water from the sink while Brent was wiping down the stove and surrounding counter. Brent did his best to try and ignore it, but Duncan continued to splash him while trying to keep an innocent look on his face. "Stop it!" Brent finally snapped, glaring at Duncan and walking over to the sink. Duncan tried to look wide-eyed and innocent as he felt himself pinned back against the sink, Brent's hands on either side of his body. "That's not very nice, you know," Brent murmured, eyes burning into Duncan's.

"You're imagining things," Duncan tried to continue to joke around, but his voice caught in his throat as he watched the taller man leaning in. He swallowed as he finally felt Brent's lips over his. The kiss deepened quickly, and it was mere moments before Duncan lost himself in the kiss.

He was so lost in the kiss, in fact, that he never noticed Brent reaching behind him to grab the hose from the sink. Duncan yelped when he felt the spray hit his head, shoving Brent away and glaring at the man who was laughing so hard his face had turned red. "Oh God, Duncs," Brent said between fits of laughter, "You should see your face right now," he laughed so hard he was doubled over in pain, occasionally letting out a snort from laughing so hard. No matter how hard he tried to glare at Brent, he couldn't help the smile that came over his face. He reached behind him to grab the hose himself, spraying Brent directly in the chest with it, then turned the water off and walked over to let the dogs in, a smug look on his face.

"Thought you needed some cooling off there before you laughed yourself to death," he said over his shoulder at the dripping man, who was now staring at him.

****

Instead of letting Duncan retreat to the couch like he wanted, Brent had other plans. When he was finally satisfied with the state of the kitchen, he led Duncan outside to sit on the deck. On the way out, he made sure to grab the bottle of wine and two clean glasses. It was a warm summer evening, not unbearably humid as the sun went down. He easily settled back onto one of the large chairs that were there, pulling Duncan into his lap. He set the wine and glasses down on the end table next to the chair, just wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Mmmph," Duncan grunted as he felt himself land in the bigger man's lap. "See, this is so much better than cleaning, why couldn't we just skip ahead to this part?" he teased, settling in to lean his back against Brent's chest, looking up at the sky briefly.

"Because life's a bitch, Duncie," Brent replied cheerfully, pouring them each some wine after Duncan was fully settled.

Duncan rolled his eyes as he took the wine from the other man, retorting, "You're a bitch."

"Oh, yeah, talk dirty to me, baby," was the reply that he got, in an exaggerated 'sexy' voice.

"Good Lord, why am I dating a crazy person?" Duncan moaned, covering his eyes and then taking a long sip of his wine. He smiled, though, when he felt Brent's grip tighten around him.

The other man nuzzled his face into the older man's neck, pressing feather light kisses along the skin until he felt Duncan shudder. "You can't imagine your life without me, that's why," Brent murmured against Duncan's skin, before leaning back and meeting his eyes. They remained like that for a few moments until Duncan was the first to look away. He closed his eyes as Brent continued tracing absent patterns with his fingertips, relaxing against his partner.

When Duncan opened his eyes again, he noticed that Brent had taken a moment to light a few candles. One looked like a citronella candle, trying to keep the mosquitoes at bay, but the others… well, they were clearly just for effect. He had always guessed that Brent had at least a small romantic side to him, but he hadn't actually expected all of this. There was something in that moment that made Duncan's heart skip a beat. He wasn't sure if it was the candles, the dinner, sitting out under the night sky with him, or something else. Whatever it was, it made Brent look more beautiful than he'd ever seen him. Not only that, but it made _him_ feel beautiful. The way that Brent was looking at him, the gentle touches, the breath warm on his neck. All the sex they'd ever had had never made Duncan feel as wanted as he did at that moment. It wasn't a want on a physical level; rather, it was something that Duncan felt deep into his heart and soul. He took a deep breath, reaching across Brent to set his glass down. With his newly freed hand, he reached up to run a hand through Brent's soft hair. After a few moments, Duncan tilted his head to lean in to capture Brent's mouth in a sweet kiss. The emotion, coupled with a slight undercurrent of desire, nearly overwhelmed Duncan to the point where he couldn't deal with it. He kept the kiss going, however, until he felt Brent's fingertips dancing along his skin, just under the hem of his shirt. Their eyes met again, briefly, before Duncan gave Brent a shy smile and went in for another slow kiss.

Ten minutes came and went with them staying in the same position. The kisses were slow and sweet, Brent's touches soft and gentle. As time went on, though, and the touches became ever-so-slightly more exploratory, Duncan felt closer to losing his mind. He pulled away, breathing becoming more labored. "Bedroom," he whispered, sitting up and reaching for his glass of wine. He downed what little was left to try and calm the overwhelming mixture of emotions that were running through him at that moment. Brent finished his own wine, then blew out the candles. Almost immediately after, Duncan felt himself being lifted out of the chair and carried into the house.

****

It wasn't long before they were in Brent's bedroom. Before he even realized what was going on, Duncan found himself on his back on the bed. Brent was kneeling over him, just staring down at him. The intense stare overwhelmed Duncan. He couldn't bring himself to look away, though. Instead, he kept eye contact, knowing that he was looking at Brent with a similar intense stare.

Finally, Brent leaned in. He didn't go for Duncan's lips, however, and instead began to kiss along his jaw. The kisses were light, barely touching his skin. He closed his eyes, tilting his head to leave himself open for Brent. Brent took full advantage of that. He kissed down his lover's neck, then dragged his tongue along the skin, causing Duncan to let out a hoarse sound. He shuddered slightly, reaching up to tangle his hand in Brent's hair. All he wanted to do was rip Brent's clothes off and get down to business. It was obvious that wasn't a part of the other man's big plans, though, so Duncan just closed his eyes and laid back, relaxing underneath the larger man.

After a few more kisses over his neck, and time spent sucking gently around the Adam's apple, Brent tugged Duncan's shirt over his head. He tossed it aside, and sat back. "You are stunning," he whispered before leaning in to let his kisses trail further down Duncan's body. "Absolutely stunning," he repeated as made it his mission to pay attention to every part of Duncan's chest that he could reach.

If Duncan was on edge before, it was nothing compared to the way he felt at that moment. Each soft kiss made him melt, while the occasional light nibble would send a current of electricity down his spine and to his growing erection, still trapped inside his jeans and completely ignored. Despite this, however, the earlier urge to just skip all the foreplay had faded. It was rare that they ever went in this direction in the bedroom, and it was making Duncan feel pretty damn amazing.

"Brent," Duncan sighed out as the other man dragged his tongue over his nipple. He felt, rather than saw, Brent's smile against him before Brent began alternating between small kisses and swirling his tongue around the sensitive skin.

"Gonna make you feel like you've never felt before," Brent promised Duncan as he switched to the other nipple, showing it the same attention to it. Duncan murmured an unintelligible response, letting out another sigh. The sigh trailed off into a moan when he felt his lover apply a slight pressure with his teeth to the nipple. His hands immediately went into Brent's hair, fingers gripping at anything he could grab.

When the trail of kisses began again, they seemed even slower than before. To Duncan, that is. All sense of time and space slowly disappeared as his jeans became tighter and tighter, and Brent's kisses went lower and lower. He whispered Brent's name again, glancing down at the young man and watching every move that he made. It wasn't long until he zoned out, just enjoying everything that Brent was doing. He was startled out of his trance, however, when Brent suddenly looked up and their eyes met. For yet another one of many moments that night, Duncan felt himself overwhelmed by the way that Brent was looking at him.

From day one, romance had never truly been a part of their relationship. It had started out somewhat slow, needing a push from Sharp once Brent began getting over the feelings that he had for their young captain. Things had just progressed from that point, and Duncan had never truly paid attention to how it all happened. Neither of them really spoke of their feelings for each other, and as for love? Well, that was just something that existed, but never out loud. It was just how their relationship worked. As such, no other time that they'd made love had ever felt like this. Brent was making Duncan feel like the only other person on the planet.

By the time that Brent got closer to Duncan's jeans, the older man wasn't sure he could even move. He let out a murmur of pleasure as Brent dipped his tongue inside Duncan's navel, causing him to arch his back slightly off the bed. "God, Brent," he gasped, massaging the other man's scalp absently even as he tried to direct Brent to the area of his body that wanted attention most. No matter how hard that Duncan tried, though, Brent resisted. Duncan let out a little whine, but relaxed his grip in the other man's hair.

Brent took his time kissing over Duncan's skin, paying attention to every exposed area of flesh he could reach. When he could go no lower, he pulled back, kneeling up over his lover and just looking down. He lightly ran his hand along the bulge in Duncan's jeans, causing the other man to writhe beneath him. Duncan met Brent's eyes, silently pleading with him for more. All he got in return was a slight smirk, which caused him to groan. Finally, Brent at least moved. He shifted to kneel at Duncan's feet, reaching forward to pull off the jeans. Duncan let out a low groan of relief. With a smile, Brent tossed the garment aside, scooting a little further down yet. He lifted one of Duncan's feet, kissing over each toe and sucking it into his mouth briefly. Once he finished that, he dragged his tongue along the arch of Duncan's foot. Duncan let out a low moan at that, his toes curling and his free hand grabbing at the bed sheets. He muttered out a string of swears as Brent then moved on to the other foot. He had never been much of a foot person, but that might all change after what his lover was currently doing to him.

The kisses and attention continued until Duncan felt like he was going to either explode or just melt away. He was on edge, his orgasm feeling like it was only moments away, and Brent hadn't even touched him where he needed it most. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of waiting, Brent was up to his inner thighs. Duncan's whole body was shaking with anticipation and pleasure.

"You have no idea how hot you look right now," Brent nearly purred as he watched Duncan squirming, chest heaving as he tried to calm himself.

"You're driving me crazy," Duncan hissed in response, trying to glare at the other man but finding it impossible.

"That's the point," Brent replied with a grin, winking up at his lover before pulling off his boxers and tossing them aside. He leaned in, running his tongue slowly over the newly freed erection. "God, you are gorgeous," he breathed out against Duncan's skin, looking up at the other man. He watched as Duncan's face flushed at the compliment, smiling to himself. After a moment of just staring, Brent went back to work. Duncan relaxed back against the bed as Brent worked his lips and tongue over Duncan's skin, continuing to kiss at every inch of skin he could reach. Duncan's toes curled at the attention, letting out soft sounds every so often.

Duncan let out a loud moan when Brent finally wrapped his mouth around his erection, fingers tightening once again in Brent's hair. Even though he knew it wasn't what the other man wanted, Brent took his time in the same way he had up to that point. He moved his mouth over Duncan at a slow pace, focused more on making the man feel amazing than on getting him off. Oh, that would happen… in time. As Brent continued moving over him, he began to tease him with his fingers. Every once in awhile, he would pull off, just using his tongue.

As Brent continued to move over Duncan, steadily increasing his pace, Duncan felt himself getting closer and closer to losing himself. "Babe," he finally gasped out, "if you don't…" he paused here to let out a moan, "stop, I'm going to…." he then trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Despite Brent's protests that it was okay, Duncan managed to pull the younger man's mouth from off of him. "No," he panted, trying to take a deep breath to calm himself down further. After a moment, he was able to back off the ledge he had been teetering on. "I want you," Duncan explained, reaching down to grab at Brent's shoulders and awkwardly pull him up. "I want," he continued, pressing kisses over Brent's neck, "to wait until you are inside of me."

Brent shuddered at both Duncan's words and his actions. "You sure?" he murmured as he pulled his own shirt off. While it certainly wouldn't be their first time in that position, Duncan usually was the one who wound up on top.

"Positive," Duncan replied, pulling back so that he could look into his lover's eyes. His voice was soft when he spoke up again. "You are making me feel… amazing. I don't want that to stop." Before Brent could even begin to respond, Duncan pulled him in for a slow, emotionally-charged kiss.

As the kiss continued, Duncan slid a hand down to start working at undoing Brent's jeans. His partner was horribly overdressed for the situation, and he needed to remedy it. It was difficult to concentrate on both, especially with the way that Brent was kissing him. It was only a matter of moments before he had to pull away from the kiss. He focused his attention on getting rid of Brent's jeans. "Mmm," he murmured when he felt Brent's lips on his neck. Duncan managed to push Brent's jeans over his hips before he couldn't reach much further. The other man leaned back, kneeling between Duncan's thighs after kicking off his jeans and boxers. Duncan made a face at Brent when they lost the physical contact. His look turned into a confused one when Brent moved even further down, only to let out a barely audible sound when Brent started to kiss around his entrance. Duncan gripped the sheets when he felt the tongue teasing at him, mouth open in a silent moan. It wasn't something that they did often, and nothing that he'd been on the receiving end of. "Oh," he gasped out as Brent's tongue slowly worked it's way inside of him. He arched his back slightly, biting down on his lip. When he felt Brent's hand massaging his thigh, encouraging him to relax, he took a deep breath. As he did so, he was able to calm down and relax around the sensations. His back arched as Brent moved, one hand still gripping the sheets. His other went down to Brent's hair, running his fingers through it. He'd always had a thing for Brent's hair, and playing with it was one of his favorite things to do. Especially when they were intimate. He looked down at his lover, unexpectedly meeting eyes with him. A spark shot down his spine at that, nearly sending him over the edge. Brent seemed to sense that in Duncan's body language. He pulled back with a smile, sliding up the older man's body.

"Hi, handsome" he murmured, giving Duncan a big grin and a quick kiss.

Duncan huffed out a laugh, "Hey." He wrapped his arm around the larger man, kissing him deeply. They lost themselves in the kiss, caught up in a storm of emotion and lust. Their tongues met in a slow, sensual way, and once again, time seemed to stop. When he felt near breathless, Duncan pulled back from the kiss, smiling up at his lover. He ran his hands through Brent's hair again, just looking into his eyes again. After a moment, Brent's hands slid between their bodies. He never let his eyes leave Duncan's. He teased Duncan's entrance with his finger, causing the older man to arch his hips up slightly. "Babe, I need…." he trailed off, groaning as Brent began to push his finger inside of him. Brent nodded, using his other hand to try and reach the nightstand without moving away from Duncan. When he found he couldn't reach, he let out a whine and leaned over further, slowly pulling his finger out of Duncan. He pulled out the lube, and was about to grab a condom when he felt Duncan grabbing his hand. Brent turned around, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Not tonight," Duncan murmured. When Brent just raised an eyebrow in question, Duncan gave him a small smile. "It's okay. We're both clean, and I want to feel every bit of you." Brent nodded, grinning. He leaned back over Duncan, engaging in another of their many sensual kisses.

The kiss lasted for a few moments, before Brent finally pulled back. He leaned back some, opening the bottle of lube. He squirted some onto Duncan's entrance, then coated his finger. Their eyes met again as Brent slowly worked his finger back inside of Duncan, silently asking the other man to relax. Duncan let out a deep breath and relaxed his muscles around Brent's finger, allowing it to slide in easier. When Brent's finger was all the way in, Duncan let out a barely audible sigh of pleasure. He reached up and brought his lover's face down to his, kissing him lazily as Brent began to move his finger. The kiss continued as Brent worked a second finger inside of Duncan. It never let up as Brent worked to stretch Duncan, scissoring his fingers and causing Duncan to moan.

When Duncan felt a third finger inside of him, he could no longer concentrate on the kiss. He arched his hips up, gasping out Brent's name. It had been awhile since he had felt this, and he had nearly forgotten how good it was. He and Brent both thoroughly enjoyed when the roles were reversed, but somehow, he'd missed how much he enjoyed being on this end of things. When Brent curled his fingers inside of Duncan, hitting just the right spot, it took all of Duncan's willpower to keep his hips from shooting up off the bed. "Oh, Brent," he groaned as Brent continued. "need you. Now."

Brent didn't immediately give in to Duncan. Instead, he moved his fingers a few more times, watching Duncan start to writhe again on the bed beneath him. He took a moment to just take in the sight in front of him, committing it to memory. When Duncan started to glare at him instead, Brent let out a soft laugh. "Patience," he teased the older man as he slid his fingers out.

"I hate you," Duncan slurred without any venom, fingers tightening in Brent's hair after the loss. He spread his legs further for Brent, eagerly waiting for what was to follow.

"Not even slightly," Brent replied cheekily as he squirted some of the lube into his hand. He reached down, running a hand over himself and shivering slightly.

Duncan groaned, "If you don't hurry it up, I will." He pushed his hips up, needing to feel his lover inside of him.

"So very needy," Brent murmured, the teasing still there but not as apparent as he focused on positioning himself at Duncan's entrance. He was encouraged by the way that Duncan's breath hitched, and began to slowly push in. Duncan continued to grip Brent's hair and shoulders, moaning as Brent worked his way in very slowly. "God, Duncs," Brent whispered when he had pushed all the way inside of the other man. He remained still, just enjoying the feeling. "You feel amazing," he added, kissing Duncan's cheek in a sweet gesture.

"Mmmm," was all Duncan could say, arching his back slightly and closing his eyes. Even though neither of them had said or requested anything, Duncan just knew that Brent was waiting for some kind of sign from him to continue. After a moment, Duncan squeezed Brent's shoulder, opening his eyes and meeting the younger man's gaze. It was a wordless gesture, but one that Brent understood immediately. He began the slow process of pulling back out, nearly all the way before pushing back in. Duncan moaned hoarsely.

They quickly found a rhythm together. It wasn't anything fast or rough. It was rather slow. Duncan found that he was okay with that. Better than okay with it, truly. It wasn't so slow that he felt like he'd go insane, but it was slow enough that he could feel every move that Brent made. With each move of their hips, Duncan didn't just feel the physical motion. That, combined with the way that Brent was looking at him and the gentle touches his fingers were leaving, was something that he could feel in his heart. It was unlike anything Duncan had ever felt, and he still wasn't entirely sure how to deal with it. He was used to feeling wanted, sure, but never needed. Not like this, where each slight move from Brent made him feel special. Beautiful. Loved.

It was actually something that had always been there. He'd catch Brent watching him out of the corner of his eye, and feel that unspoken love. He wasn't blind to the way that Brent's face lit up when he walked into the room, or the way he'd use any opportunity to shift a little bit closer to him. They were things that he knew he did in return, had done even before Brent had finally opened his eyes to what was between them. None of those moments, however, could truly compare to the way that Duncan felt right then, built up from the moment he'd walked into the kitchen. It was a feeling that had started then, and was reaching a crescendo rapidly.

As Brent sped up, Duncan felt himself becoming closer and closer to reaching the edge. He was doing his best to hold on, and draw it out as long as possible. He loved the way that Brent filled him, and the way that time stilled. The light kisses over his neck and collarbone, as opposed to their usual tongue wars, were a nice addition. He whispered out Brent's name not much later, the tone of his voice making it obvious just how close he was. Brent reached down between their bodies, wrapping his hand around his lover. Duncan whimpered in thanks, fingers resuming massaging Brent's scalp. The strokes brought him closer and closer to that edge, but he continued to keep control of himself. When Brent looked up at him, though, his eyes wide with the love and lust he had for the older man, Duncan was gone. He moaned out Brent's name before his body shook with the force of his orgasm. Brent whispered nonsense to him through it, stroking him until it was truly over. Duncan collapsed back on the bed, chest heaving, a sated smile on his face.

Brent continued to move inside of Duncan as he worked towards his own release. It didn't take long until he let go. Duncan reached up, running his hand along Brent's hip, shuddering at the feeling of Brent completely filling him up. When his orgasm was finished, Brent lay on top of Duncan, panting. Together, they worked to regain something akin to their normal heart rate. They lay in silence for awhile, Brent still inside of Duncan and Duncan's fingers tracing absent patterns over Brent's hip. Right as Duncan felt like he was about to doze off, Brent suddenly looked up and startled him.

"I love you, Duncan," he said softly before moving his face to nuzzle against the older man's neck. Duncan felt his heart stop at that, just laying in silent surprise before he was able to actually speak.

"I love you, too, Brent." The feelings had always been there, but saying them aloud was different. Saying them aloud made it all even more real, and even more concrete. It made Duncan feel complete. It also brought an unusually large smile to his face. He lay there, strong arms wrapped around his lover, with a goofy grin on his face for a short time. The grin soon faded into a more normal smile for him, but his face still had a look of complete bliss that was a combination of the sex, the emotions, and the feeling of hearing those three words out loud for the first time. It was a reaction he didn't quite understand, but one he welcomed.

Brent seemed to notice that it had such an effect on Duncan, because he leaned back and smiled. "I've never seen you so happy. I mean, I sort of have." Brent didn't even have to continue for Duncan to realize that he was about to start rambling, but the older man didn't have the heart to stop him. It was adorable. "After we won the Cup, and the gold, you were really happy then. Especially when we had sex with our medals on. But it wasn't like this. It's weird. But good," he quickly added, only to flush slightly when he realized himself that he was rambling. He shut up, and began to pull out of Duncan.

"I'll explain when you're older," Duncan laughed softly, leaning up to kiss the younger man. "You look pretty happy yourself."

"I am. And not just because of what all just happened… but because the night's not over yet." Brent winked at Duncan before giving him a slow kiss, feeling the emotion that was between them even stronger than it had been in the moments leading up to then.

"There's more?" Duncan asked in surprise when the kiss ended, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmmhmmm," Brent replied, getting up off the bed. That caused Duncan to frown, because he just wanted to lay with Brent, enjoying his presence and relaxing in the afterglow. "No frowning," Brent scolded when he returned from the bathroom with a damp washcloth. He wiped Duncan down carefully, his touch gentle even though he didn't need to be. When he was finished, he set the cloth down on the nightstand, sitting on the edge of the bed. He leaned in, kissing Duncan lightly and running a hand through his hair. They remained in silence for a moment, just staring at each other with content half-smiles on their faces. Brent finally stood up, offering Duncan his hand. "Would you mind going to go let the dogs out while I get your last surprise ready?" he asked, his eyes wide and pleading.

Duncan could only sigh. There were those horrible puppy dog eyes again. "Of course. I'll be back." He climbed out of the bed, looking around for the nearest pair of boxers. They happened to be Brent's, but they would work. He kissed Brent's temple before heading downstairs. Stanley bounded over to him, dancing around his feet in excitement. Duncan had to laugh at that, reaching down to scratch the puppy's head. "Come on, good luck pup," he muttered to the dog, "time to do your business so I can get back to your dad." Stanley let out a short, excited, bark, then bolted out the back door into the yard. Knox followed him out, the older dog tearing after the puppy. Duncan shook his head in amusement before making his way into the kitchen and getting himself a glass of water. He thought he heard the water running upstairs, but he wasn't sure so he shrugged it off.

He leaned against the counter, glancing out the window and watching the two dogs run around together. It had been an intense night, filled with emotions that Duncan wasn't sure he could put into words. He was really impressed with everything that Brent had done for him that night. Sure, it wasn't anything too fancy. Coming from Brent, though? It was. And it meant the world to him. Brent meant the world to him. Everything he had with Brent meant the world to him.

Duncan smiled once again as he walked past the kitchen table, the roses an odd sight. They had been a good touch, though, Duncan had to silently admit… no matter how much he'd probably rag on his lover about them. He let the two dogs back in, and made his way back up to the bedroom, hearing eight little paws trodding after him. When he didn't spot Brent in the bedroom, he raised an eyebrow and called out the other man's name.

"In the bathroom!" Brent called out from the next room, and Duncan followed the sound of the voice. He was careful to keep Stanley from dashing in front of him. The pup had perked up his ears when he heard his owner's voice, and Duncan had a feeling the puppy would be an unwanted visitor. He closed the bathroom door behind him, smiling to himself when he saw the little nose at the bottom of the door.

When he turned back to Brent, Duncan's eyes widened. In front of him was one of the most beautiful sights that he'd ever seen. Brent was relaxing in his large jacuzzi tub, a big smile on his face. Surrounding the tub were an array of candles, that seemed to smell faintly of vanilla. There was also a fresh bottle of wine, two clean glasses, and some truffles. "Well, damn," Duncan murmured in surprise. "This is something." he reached over to turn off the overhead lights. Okay, he was wrong. This was the most beautiful sight. The only light in the room was the flicker of the candles and their reflection off the water.

"Something cheesy?" Brent asked, the earlier smile having faded slightly. It was replaced with a look of worry, even as Duncan drew closer and rid himself of the boxers.

"Hmm," Duncan murmured as he stepped into the tub, "maybe a little. But I like it." He sighed at the feel of the hot water on his skin, relaxing. His body melted against Brent's as he sat between the larger man's legs. He closed his eyes when he felt Brent's strong arms wrap around him. No one ever made him feel as safe as Brent did. Whether it was on the ice, when they were alone, or after he'd had seven teeth knocked out, there was nothing that could make him feel as safe as Brent. He had put his trust in Brent since their first day of their rookie year. Not once had that trust ever faltered; it was an instantaneous bond that had only grown stronger as time went on. His relaxed smile grew a little larger when he felt Brent's lips on the top of his head. He didn't want to think about the issues they would eventually have to face, or the problems that would come up in the future. All Duncan wanted was to relax and enjoy the moment.

Unfortunately, Brent wasn't quite thinking the same way. "I told Keith about us," he murmured against Duncan's hair, handing Duncan a glass of wine.

Duncan's eyes flew open. The haze that he'd been in only seconds prior faded from his body. "You did… what?" he asked in surprised, taking the wine but being too shocked to actually drink any of it. He twisted his torso slightly, so that he could meet Brent's eyes. He watched as Brent smiled softly, nervously drumming his fingers against his own wine glass.

"Duncs, don't worry," Brent tried to soothe his slightly panicked lover. "It's just…" Brent paused, taking a deep breath. The arm that had remained wrapped around Duncan slid down so that he could take the other man's free hand in his own. "He's the only person I've ever actually come out to." He shook his head when Duncan tried to interrupt him, but didn't continue until after he had taken a drawn out sip of wine. "Sharpy just kind of… figured it out. It wasn't even about coming out to him, those initial talks we had. They were just about Jon. I'm sure he, and the rest of the guys who know about us, just assume. But the only person I have actually ever sat down and said 'I'm gay' to is my brother." Duncan decided to remain quiet even as Brent stopped again, sensing that Brent wasn't entirely done yet. He just rubbed his thumb along the back of Brent's hand. The panic faded in him the more that Brent spoke. "Turns out by the time that I finally had the courage to tell him, about a year ago, he already knew." Brent laughed a little, which caused Duncan to quirk a tiny smile. "Guess I wasn't as careful as I thought I was when I went through a brief period of a lot of random hookups. He managed to catch one or two of them leaving and just never told me." he shook his head to re-gather his thoughts. "He's more perceptive than I realized, that twat. You know what he said when I told him about us the other day?" Duncan just shook his head no, so Brent continued. "He was wondering when I'd finally tell him."

"Are we that obvious?" Duncan asked, a little shocked.

"I don't know," Brent shrugged. "I probably just let my guard down around him more since he knew at least that I'm gay. And we've never tried to make a huge effort to hide it from the team."

"Yeah, but that's different. Keith is… family." Duncan tried to reason.

Again, Brent shrugged. "So's the team. I haven't told anyone else. And I know you…" He took a deep breath. "I know you want to keep up appearances." Duncan caught a flash of something he couldn't quite put his finger on in Brent's eyes and facial expression, but it was gone before he could really analyze it. "I trust him, though."

"I understand," Duncan murmured, leaning in to kiss Brent lightly. He wasn't sure what else he could even say without making the situation get awkward. If Brent was confident in trusting his younger brother, and if Keith was cool about them, then he could probably deal with one family member knowing about their relationship.

"He's just glad that I found someone who can make me this happy," Brent smiled sheepishly. He nuzzled his nose against Duncan's, causing Duncan to really smile. The older of the two was able to relax more. There was no need to panic, and Brent seemed to want to avoid the actual issue at hand. They could have the Kelly conversation another night. That night, it was just about them, their love, and making time stand still.

Duncan twisted again so that he could lean his back against Brent's chest. The boneless feeling was quickly back as Brent worked his free hand over Duncan's side and stomach, rubbing slow but firm circles. Duncan leaned his head back on Brent's shoulder, letting out a content sigh. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation of the touches. It wasn't until he heard Brent set down his wine glass that he opened them again. He opened his mouth when Brent offered him a chocolate, chewing it with a soft laugh and burrowing back against the larger man.

They remained in that position for awhile, Brent's touches never ceasing and Duncan's eyelids falling closed again. His eyes remained closed even later when Brent took the barely touched wine glass out of his hand, setting it down on the side of the tub. Brent used his free hand to slide up Duncan's chest, thumb brushing just barely over Duncan's nipple. At that, Duncan felt his cock twitch. As if Brent had sensed it, the hand that had been rubbing his stomach slid down to wrap around Duncan. He worked, slow and sensual, to make Duncan hard again. The older man gasped, arching his hips up into his lover's touch. That encouraged Brent on, and he sped his pace up the slightest bit while his thumb still teased at Duncan's nipple.

Duncan let it continue until he was fully hard, then he surprised his lover by fully turning around until they were face to face and chest to chest. He kissed Brent, another slow, emotional kiss. His own hand slid down to run over Brent, returning the favor of getting him to a full erection. "I want you," Duncan whispered when he finally pulled away from the kiss. His lips were only centimeters from Brent's, and Brent could feel the words as they were spoken. It sent a shock down his spine.

"I'm yours," Brent whispered in return. He purposely let those two words remain open to multiple interpretations, and that made Duncan shiver slightly. Duncan kissed Brent again, letting it linger for a few moments before he knelt up. He helped Brent turn around without knocking over any glasses or candles, or spilling out too much water, so that he was kneeling in front of Duncan and his back was pressed against Duncan's chest.

"You are gorgeous," Duncan murmured, lips ghosting over the larger man's neck as his hands worked to explore every inch he could reach. One hand slid over his thigh, the other across his broad chest. Brent moaned helplessly as Duncan worked on repaying Brent for what he'd done earlier that night. Duncan was touching everywhere except where Brent actually wanted him to.

Since they were both already worked up, however, Duncan knew that he couldn't drag it out too long. The hand that had been working over Brent's thighs and ass moved in a more direct way. He reluctantly pulled away from where he had been marking Brent's neck, urging the man to lean forward. Brent braced his hands on the edge of the tub, carefully pushing a candle out of harm's way and causing both of them to receive a strong whiff of vanilla in the process. From that day on, Duncan was positive that he'd associate that particular smell to memories of this night. When Brent was settled, Duncan slid a finger between his lover's cheeks, watching the way that his body reacted with a fascination. Brent shuddered out a moan, pushing his hips back to silently ask for more. Duncan didn't initially give in. He teased Brent's entrance before kneeing the other man's legs apart even further and playing with Brent's balls. That caused Brent to let out a hissing gasp, bucking his hips wildly.

"So sexy," Duncan groaned, then finally slid a finger slowly inside of Brent. He didn't use any sort of lubrication, but was testing to see if Brent was relaxed enough from the warm water. There was some resistance, but his finger slowly made its way inside of his lover. Brent closed his eyes tightly, making a soft sound. Duncan moved his finger a few times before pulling it out, much to Brent's chagrin. Since it had been awhile since they'd been able to have sex, Duncan wanted to take every precaution. This was supposed to be about making Brent feel absolutely amazing, not quick and rough. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use within arm's reach, and frowned. Then he spotted a small bottle of lotion on the other end of the tub, and was glad that he at least didn't have to get out of the cooling, but still pleasantly warm, water. He leaned back and grabbed it, moving back behind Brent. He kissed along his lover's spine before kneeling back up to get back to where he'd left off.

Vanilla. Of course, he thought as he was hit with the scent from the lotion. "Scented lotion, Brent, really?" Duncan snickered, but it was a gentle teasing.

"Shut up, it was free," Brent mumbled, and even though he couldn't see it, Duncan knew that the younger man's face was flushed red.

"Whatever you say, lover," Duncan murmured under his breath, a smile on his face. He poured some of the lotion onto his fingers, hoping that it wouldn't somehow get washed off in the process. "Now relax for me," he said gently, this time beginning the slow process of working two fingers inside of the other man. Brent gripped at the tile around his tub, gasping and pushing his hips back onto Duncan's fingers. Finally, they were inside of him, and Duncan began almost immediately to move them at a slow pace, scissoring and stretching his fingers after a few moments and working to get Brent relaxed. A third finger soon followed, and Brent was groaning with pleasure and anticipation. Duncan would never tire of hearing the variety of sounds that came from his more vocal partner.

When he felt like Brent was prepared enough (and the pleas for more, steadily increasing in volume, helped the decision), Duncan slowly worked his fingers out of Brent. Brent whimpered at the loss, but the whimper was cut off when he felt the press of Duncan's lotioned erection, waiting to take the place of his fingers. "Please, Duncan," he whined when Duncan didn't move right away.

Duncan did his best to take in the image in front of him- his love, bent slightly in front of him, candlelight bouncing off his skin and off the water… and the subtle scent of vanilla hanging in the air. He waited a moment longer before shifting his hips forward so that the tip was just inside of Brent, who moaned under him. Duncan paused again, before very slowly pushing the rest of the way in. "Oh, Brent," Duncan gasped when he was fully inside of Brent. His eyes fluttered shut as he took in the sensation, and he was nearly in a trance when Brent rolled his hips back, trying to get the other man to move or do _something_.

Before Duncan pulled out, he reached around Brent's chest. He pulled the other man against him, so that their bodies were once again touching at just about every spot possible. Duncan pulled out partially, then began to find a slow pace. As he moved his hips, his hands resumed what they had been doing earlier. One slid to Brent's chest; the other, it teased over his thighs. Once a rhythm was established, Duncan's lips found Brent's neck. "Fuck," Brent hissed, his head lolling back and giving Duncan even more access to his skin. "Oh, fuck, Duncan," he repeated when Duncan wrapped his hand around Brent's erection, hand moving at the same pace as his hips. Brent reached back with both of his hands, each gripping Duncan's ass. The move forced them even closer together, and Duncan was able to slightly move his hips so that he could hit a different angle inside of Brent. Brent cried out at this, seeing stars as Duncan pressed right against that spot. Duncan continued at that angle, speeding his hips up the slightest bit. He knew that neither of them would last very long, but he was determined to draw it out. To do so, he then slowed down. He ignored Brent's whines of protests, teeth tugging at Brent's earlobes.

After a few moments at the slower pace, Duncan returned to a faster one. As he was getting close to the edge, Duncan continued to move a little bit faster. It was still slow, making love similar to what they had already done once that evening. It wasn't long until he found himself moaning out Brent's name, orgasm washing over him. He rode the orgasm out, groaning again as he felt Brent's fingers digging into his ass. "Let go for me, Brent," Duncan whispered hoarsely into Brent's ear, fingers speeding up over Brent. He watched with satisfaction as Brent came almost immediately.

They were both able to remain kneeling long enough for Brent's orgasm to fade away, and Duncan to pull out a little later. Soon, though, both were collapsing down, laying back against the tub and still working to regain their breathing. "Fuck, I love you," Duncan said in a breathless laugh, reaching up to run his hands through Brent's hair.

"I love you, too," Brent grinned, arching his head into Duncan's touch happily. "Water's getting cold," he commented as Duncan carefully worked to use the bath water to rinse their cum from Brent's chest and between his legs. "Wanna get out? Relax in bed and put in a movie?"

"Sounds perfect," Duncan smiled, leaning back to give Brent a light kiss. "If we can bring the chocolate and wine."

"What do you take me for?" Brent asked, mock-offended that Duncan could even think of the fact that Brent would just leave perfectly good truffles and wine behind.

"And that's why I love you." Duncan teased, sitting up and then slowly standing, offering his hand to help Brent stand up as well. "Certainly not for your girly lotions," he muttered as he bent down to start draining the bathtub.

Brent huffed, "Shut up or I'm keeping the chocolate all to myself." He dried himself off, stepping out of the tub.

"Ooh, scary threat," Duncan laughed, following Brent out of the tub once he was dried off as well. Brent just stuck his tongue out and worked on blowing out all the candles. "Meet you in bed," Duncan grinned, smacking Brent's ass lightly as the younger man bent over in all his naked glory. He couldn't help but admire his lover's body for a moment. He was only human, after all. After Brent made a sound of agreement, Duncan tossed the towel near a pile of other ones and opened the bathroom door. He wasn't surprised to find Stanley laying right there, and laughed when the pup jumped up and walked in to sniff around the bathroom and greet his owner. He walked over to the bed, where Knox had already claimed a spot. The older dog was curled up at the foot of the bed. He raised his head, thumped his tail as a way of greeting Duncan, then promptly fell back asleep. Duncan just rolled his eyes with a smile while he dug around to try and find his phone. Once he did, he just set it down on the nightstand. He got into bed, sitting up against the headboard as he waited for Brent to emerge from the bathroom.

A few moments later, Brent did just that, chocolates and wine in hand, content puppy at his feet. Brent set the items down on the other nightstand, then turned around to the television. He held up a DVD that was sitting on top of the player, turning to Duncan and winking. "Look, I even got one of your weird killer movies." He put the disc in before making his way back to bed.

"Nothing says romance like a good serial killer," Duncan snorted, smiling broadly. It usually took quite a bit of convincing to get Brent to watch the movies he wanted to see. Brent actually suggesting they watch the movie himself? Well, it certainly was a change… and one he liked a lot, even if it was only a part of the romantic night.

"Yeah, yeah," Brent rolled his eyes, climbing into the bed after hitting play. "If I have weird dreams, it's all your fault."

"You're a big boy, you can deal with it." Duncan laughed, patting Brent on the head and laughing harder when Brent just made a face. He slid over next to Duncan anyway. Immediately, he and Duncan moved together. Brent wrapped an arm around the smaller man, who nuzzled against his shoulder. Once the sheet was pulled up over them, Stanley jumped up onto the bed and stood next to Brent. He turned around in a circle a few times before he finally lay down, head resting on Brent's thigh.

Duncan couldn't imagine a more perfect ending to the incredible evening.

He remembered he'd brought out his phone for a reason, and grabbed it to send a quick text to his fiancée before focusing on the movie and just relaxing against his lover.

****

_staying with my man 2nite. c u tomorrow._


End file.
